Where do you get your strength,Sportacus?
by Jig.Pop.Phantomhive
Summary: An romance unfolds between Stephanie and Sportacus.
1. Chapter 1

_"Where do you get your strength,Sportacus?"_

How many time has this question been asked?Enough to rival the amount of saves executed by the above-average hero. It's been many years since Sportacus came to town,12 fun years of being Lazytown's protector.

As he paced back and forth whilst walking on his hands in his airship,he echoed the thought again aloud,"Where do I get my strength?"

Before he could ponder anymore on it,his crystal erupted with a warning glow. Racing to the front of the ship,he grabbed his telescope and looked out into Lazytown,"Someone's in trouble!" he exclaimed,peering through his lens. He spotted Ziggy,now old enough to be a freshman in high school,was surrounded by a group of kids with their fists in the air and hostile faces. Seeing a second figure in the ring with Ziggy,it took Sportacus only a second to realize what was happening."Ladder!"

"I told you before and I'll tell you again!We're just friends!"

"Liar!Friends don't call each other late at night,or buy them expensive chocolates,or take them out to dinner at a fancy,black tie restaurant!" The crowed went wild and yelled their approval at the retort.

"It was her birthday!I don't need to explain myself to you,you're not her boyfriend!" The audience gasped,the started cheering again.

A chant went out,"Fight!Fight!Fight!"

Ziggy stood his ground fiercely, prepared to battle with his childhood friend, Stingy."Why should it even matter if we're not friends? You said you didn't like her!"

Stingy turn red with indignation,"It doesn't matter what I said,she's mine!" With no other words,Stingy threw himself at Ziggy,the two teens were to hurt more than just feelings.

The crowed was alive with roars and screams,cheering for Stingy or didn't care who won,they just wanted to see blood.

Ziggy was braced for impact,but it never came. Instead,Stingy collided with with something hard and fell backwards onto the ground. He scraped his hands,but hardly noticed when gazed up at what block his attack. Swallowing hard,he realized that the last person he wanted to had came to the rescue.

"Ziggy,Stingy,I thought you too were friends?What's going on?"

Ziggy turned his head scoffed,"Stingy's jealous that Trixie actually enjoys hanging out with me more than him!"

"Lies!All lies!"You stole her from me!She was mine until you came along!"

"Yours?All you did stalk her,interrogated her about agenda,and even expected more from her with no exchange of any kind?At least I share with her you selfish bastard!"

"Ok,I've heard enough."Sportacus looked at the two of them,sadden by this disgraceful display. By now,the crowd had dispersed when it became obvious that there'd be no fighting today."I can't believe this,you two are fighting over Trixie?Have either of you even bothered asking what she wants?Does she even have a say?She's a person,not an object-"

"Tell that to Stingy"Chimed Ziggy.

"I'm gonna take your nose off your stupid face!"

"Hey! Seriously guys,this is silly. You're both so young with so much ahead of you. Ziggy,what happened to your dream of culinary school?And Stingy,weren't you going to open The First National Bank of Lazytown?Come one guys,you are better than this. Now make up or else I'll have the Mayor lock you both up for disturbing the peace."

Ziggy grudging shook Stingy's hand and sighed,"I guess I should at least asked if it was ok to ask Trixie out...I'm sorry".

Stingy shook his head,"No,I'm sorry. I she broke up with me but I just wasn't ready to let it end. Still friends?"

"Friends,no. We're bros!" Ziggy smiled at Stingy.

Sportacus nodded approvingly,"There,now I don't anymore trouble out of you two. Now you kids get out of here,can't spend your youth standing around!"

With the confrontation over,and everyone gone back their respectable homes, Sportacus made his way back where he parked his airship. However, he stopped abrutply in his tracks when he saw someone standing next to the ladder.

"Stephanie...?"

Looking up with worried eyes, Stephanie clutched both her hands firmly together. She didn't meet his gaze,but instead stared passed him.

A few steps covered briskly, Sportacus was at her side in an instant, "What's the matter?" His icy blue eyes searched her face.

"My birthday's tomorrow."

"Congratulations!Happy birthday!"

"I don't want to turn 18. I'll be graduating,and leaving LazyTown. I just moved here! I don't want to move to again. Can I come up?Just for a little while?"

Sportacus hesitated,he normally didn't let the kids up in his airship; but the pleading look in Stephanie's tear filled eyes made him reconsider. Clearing his throat,he began slowly and softly,"Yes,of course you can come up. You look like you have a lot more to say,and it's getting chilly out here. Be careful climbing the ladder," he grabbed a wrung and stood to one side,the other hand gesturing towards it,"I'll hold it steady."

Stephanie smiled weakly and nodded. It wasn't until she started climbing did he take notice of what she was wearing. It was a pink v-neck blouse with a white silk top underneath and a solid pink thigh-high skirt with a white ribbon tied in a bow around her waist. As one of her legs,clothed in a knee-high white sock,passed by his face,he quickly adverted his eyes. She was still the little girl to him.

After she was safely up,Sportacus started scaled the ladder and made it in record time. His eyes locked on Stephanie,her knees drawn to her chest as she sat on his bed. It still made him uneasy to have a visitor in his airship,let alone a girl...A young girl...A young friend.

Looking up,Stephanie's gaze fell on Sportacus. Her lost,pleading look made his heart twist and ache. He was suddenly aware he had been staring,"Could I get you anything? Milk?" a glass shot out the wall and into his hand. He sat next to her,offering the beverage. She accepted the glass and took a few sips,hiding that she was secretly impressed by its appearance.

"Now,what's on your mind?"His hand rested gently on her shoulder as he spoke,"Why are you so afraid of turning 18,why do you have to leave LazyTown?"

Stephanie finished the glass and held it tightly in her hands,"After I turn 18 and graduate,I'll have to go to Madame Cantar's Petite Academy of the Arts and that's all the way in Lively-ville...I don't want to leave here,but that's the only dance school for the next 50miles from here..."She didn't realize it before,but the glass was now ¼ of the way filled with her tears.

Sportacus stroked her hair affectionately,"Stephanie,if that's the problem,then why not just open up a school her?I'm sure with 's and your uncle's help you could start a fine dance academy here!"

Sniffling softly,she wiped a few stray tear drops away,"That's not all...I'm also afraid that,when I turn 18,we'll stop being friends. I'll be an adult,and I'm afraid of losing you the way I lost Pixel..."

Kneeling down on the ground to meet her eye level, Sportacus spoke gently but firmly, "Stephanie, you will NEVER lose me. Be happy for Pixel,he's working to make the world a better place with his inventions. That scholarship he got to that technological science institute was the best thing that ever happened to him. He's going to do good things! Now cheer up,I'll hear no more of this nonsense! We have to plan for your birthday party tomorrow."

"Thanks Sportacus...But I don't want a party. Everyone has plans for tomorrow,so only my uncle and you know it's my birthday. I really don't feel like celebrating." She gave him a tired smile," I'd be happy with just a sugar free cake and your company. I came up with some new dance moves,so it would mean a lot to me if I could come over tomorrow and show them to you."

Sportacus smiled widely,his clear blue eyes aglow with joy. He was estatic to hear Stephanie wanted to dance with him. Especially since everyone entered high school,he had no one to play with. "Of course you can! I'll make the cake and you bring the music, we'll make it a great birthday one way or another. Tomorrow, you'll be a smart,funny,and lovely woman. But today,you are still a girl and little girls need their rest. I'll walk you home," with that said,he stood and extended his hand towards her. He couldn't help but notice the strange look she was giving him.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Creeeeeeeeeeak_', the window squealed in protest as it opened. It was 7am, and Mayor Meanswell had already left for the day. Quietly, black spats stretch across the pink carpet ,trying desperately not to waking the sleeping Stephanie. The distance was shortly covered and soon he was directly in front of her night-stand. His purple pants ruffled slightly as he reached into his vest and produced a package with a bright pink bow. Feeling nervous, he turned and quickly climbed back out the window. He may have been Lazytown's number one villian,but Robbie still was human,at least on the inside.

With his departure,he accidentally let the window slam behind him,waking Stephanie from her pleasant dreams. Sitting up abruptly and looking around, she saw no one but her eyes immediately landed on the package. She reached out her slender hand and seized the item,curious as to what it was. She flipped it over,scouring the surface for a note or tag. All she found was some scribbling on the side that said, "To the Pink Cheerleader". She was stunned after recognizing Robbie's nickname for her.

Moving the comforter off and to the side,Stephanie sat upon the edge of the bed. Her short silky light pink night gown glowed in the morning's light as she opened the package. It was a scarf with a single sheet of paper pinned to it. The page read "Happy birthday". Smiling to herself,she got ready for the day.

"Time!"

"8:45am"

Sportacus nodded approvingly, pleased with his accomplishments. He'd prepared a nice healthy breakfast, green pepper and chicken-chunk omelet,a honeyed-peanut granola bar,and a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice; he had light music playing in the back ground and had placed the sugar-free,honey glaze carrot cake in a glass platter-case and hid it in his false wall; and he even went through the hassle of setting up balloons and tassels everywhere. All that was left was for Stephanie to bring the dancing music and herself.

As if by design, a letter popped through the mail tube, causing Sportacus to flip over the table, and land neatly in time to catch it. He didn't need to read it,he already knew it was Stephanie.

"Ladder! Door open!"

Sportacus flipped out onto door-platform, ready to greet Stephanie. He thought he was ready,but what he saw was unanticipated. Gazing down the rope ladder, he could see Stephanie scaling the wrings, her hair glistening in the sunlight,wet from possibly showering. One hand over the other, her soft face became flush from effort. As he stared,he took notice of her dress; pink with a white bust,off-shoulder straps,tight around the waist but loose and free around legs about three inches from the knee. Smiling to himself,he extended his hand out to help her up. She gratefully accepted and followed him into his airship.

Once in,he was able to get a better look her; her white thigh-high lacy socks went well with her pink flats. He even noticed the pink scarf tied around her neck into a bow in the back,"Welcome! You look lovely...Happy birthday," said Sportacus, grinning from ear to ear.

Blushing a new shade of red,Stephanie stuttered a response, "Thank you...I brought the music. Should we put it on?"

Sportacus flipped on to his hands, his blue super suit stretched to accommodate his new position as he walked to his table," Soon,how about some breakfast?"

Stephanie smiled,'Yes, please! I'm starving!" Breaking to a slight trot,she followed him and took a seat.

"Window!"

"What?" asked Stephanie, a chunk of omelet pressed to her lips. Suddenly, the white interior of the airship gave way to glass screens, a view of white fluffy clouds floating by appeared on the other side. Stunned, she gazed out the window at the beautiful morning sky,"Oh my,it's beautiful...And this is delicious!"

Sportacus flipped back onto his feet,then preformed two more flips until he was seated in the chair across from her, "If you think that's great,wait until you try the cake. It's my personal favorite!'

"I thought sugar gave you a melt down?" exclaimed Stephanie, just as she finished her omelet.

"It's a carrot cake,completely sugar free. To make it sweet,I used honey and applesauce. I even threw in some apricots and raisins, I know you'll love it" With that said, he sprung out of his chair and cartwheeled to wall where he hid the cake.

"Open" with the simple command, the false wall slid up to reveal the glass-platter case. Sportacus picked it up and did a backflip to the table. Candles in the shape of the number 18 protruded from the golden glazed cake were visible as he set it on the table. "I hope you saved room!"

Stephanie had finished the granola bar and had drunk half her orange juice. She giggled when she saw the cake,fascinated by the natural ingredients. She was eager to try, "I think I'll have a slice now!". She reached for the knife but Sportacus beat her to it. He wagged his finger as he opened the case.

"I need to light the candles"he smiled at her as he held up his hand and snapped is fingers. A flame burst from each candle,causing the glaze to sparkle,"Now,how about a wish?"

With eyes shut tight,she took a deep breath and blew out the candles. A sigh escaped her lips as she opened her eyes and stared longingly at the cake.

"What's the matter,did I ruin the cake? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mess up the day-"

"Nothing could ruin this day. This is almost the best birthday I ever had!"

As he cut and placed the slice of cake on her plate, he couldn't help but to inquire, "Almost? Did I forget something?" He cut another slice for himself.

"No,of course not,I'm having a really great-"

"But I did forget something." Without another word, he jump-rolled to his control area and retrieve a box from the driver's seat. It was blue, with a pink bow. Doing a backflip and executing an aerial-spin,he landed beside Stephanie and handed it to her,"I've had this all my life,and now I'm giving it to you. You are my best-friend"

Stephanie cautiously took the box from him,unsure of what was inside. Opening it,she discovered a glittering,golden pearl ring. Mouth agape, she spoke haltingly"Sportacus!This is amazing!"

"It's all I have left of my mother,and I want you to have it."

"Are you sure?I don't think I can accept this in good conscious..."

"Nonsense! I'm a super-hero,I have no need for jewelery."

Thoroughly delighted, Stephanie placed the pearl on her ring-finger," Thank you...For everything"

"You're welcome! Now let's dance,I can't take standing still anymore!"

Stephanie nodded as she stood and gave him her mp3 player.

Hours went by and inevitably, Stephanie had to go home. As Sportacus walked her to the door of his airship,he noticed she looked a little sad. Actually, she looked extremely sad.

"Stephanie,you know you can tell me anything?"

"Of course...I know"

"Then what's the matter?"

Stephanie bit her lip,she didn't want to have this conversation yet. It was too soon,"Nothing". She looked at her feet,she hate lying.

Sportacus stared at her worriedly. The moonlight pouring in through windows claimed her body,causing a glowing effect. Her short pink hair sparkled,stray strands covering her eyes. Her neck, so soft,shielded by the pink ribbon, seemed longer than usual. Her smooth collar bone drew his attention, leading his eyes to stray to top of her supple breasts...

Wait,this is Stephanie,little Stephanie. No,adult Stephanie-

"Stephanie" with one finger extended,he drew her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze,"I want you to tell me what's bothering you. No matter if you're 18 or 8,I will always be your friend you can confide in. Please,tell me."

Stephanie tried to swallow but her throat was too dry. She felt her heart throbbed powerfully, she could hear her pulse echoing in her ears. She wasn't even aware she was shaking,"I...It's...Robbie Rotten gave me this scarf and I don't know if he's up to no good or if he's just being nice!"

Sportacus blinked as Stephanie looked passed him,hoping he would accept her excuse. "It is a very nice scarf,but if it hasn't done anything evil yet,it's not going to. What's really going on?"

Stephanie exhaled sharply, and walked away from the door,"Sportacus, I haven't been completely honest with you...I'm sorry."

Sportacus tilted his slightly,"There's no need to apologize, all that matters is that you're telling me now. Please,confide in me."

"I love you"

"Come again?"

Stephanie turned away. For the first time, Sportacus noticed how tall she was,how her legs seemed to have no end. Strong calves gave way to firm thighs. Smooth thighs,that extended beneath a short,free-flowing dress,that if the wind caught it just right-

"I'm sorry. I want to go home."

Sportacus looked up, suddenly aware of the situation. He cleared his throat and calmly approached her. He reached out and put his arm around her. "Please don't be sorry. There's nothing wrong with expressing your feelings. I want you to know you can always tell me anything,we're best-friends. I like you a lot,but I don't how I truly feel...Stephanie,please,just know that I care deeply about you."

"You're right, thank you Sportacus. I'm glad we're still friends."

"I am too,I can take you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Several weeks passed,and soon Stephanie, Stingy,and Trixie all had their diplomas. Sportacus kept to himself more often than usual,only coming down to rescue the occasional victim. Ziggy, still a freshman until next year, had gotten serious about dating Trixie. As for Stephanie,she started taking up bizarre habits; wearing the scarf constantly, as well as Sportacus' ring and a lot less pink. She spent her days in her room,now painted gray, exercising rigorously, and only leaving to eat and use the restroom. No one saw her much, no one really cared. They all had their own lives, and she was no longer a part. She stopped singing,stopped dancing, only exercised to somber music. She was empty in the most emotional sense.

As she did her inclined push-ups,the subtle noise of rolling thunder echoed through the sky. Dark,ominous clouds lingered above,shielding the heavens and delivered a powerful blow of rain to Lazytown. Stephanie stopped her work-out, suddenly filled with a desire to dance in the rain. Wearing her new black&pink Lolita-styled dress, she glided downstairs and out the front door into the cruel arms of the storm.

With his airship anchored to city hall and just above the clouds, Sportacus graciously accepted the Mayor's dinner invitation. As he sprinted through the rain,hoping to talk with Stephanie once he reached Mayor Meanswell's house, he caught a glimpse of an other-worldly water nymph. The way she floated over puddles of water, how she flexed and stretched with the rhythm of the rain, her lonely song thrumming through the streets. Sportacus could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his breath lodged in his throat, her majestic beauty had captivated him, making him weak.

"Stephanie", a name so sweet on his lips as his feelings made themselves obvious to him for the very first time. As he got closer, he was stunned by her appearance. Her hair was plastered to her face, leaving one eye visible; It was red from crying. Her once free-flowing black dress with pink trimmings now weighed down,hugging her every curve. She looked like the rain had punished her, leaving her broken.

"Now you're just somebody that I used to know." She didn't see him, just continued her song,her dance,the water pounding like tympani drums.

"Stephanie," he whispered, silently hoping she wouldn't hear him.

Stephanie stopped on a dime,and turned her head slightly, the one eye glazed and empty. He had lost her.

"Stepanie,I..."Sportacus didn't get a chance to finish as she broke into a sprint with velocity that only he could rival. He raced after her.

Her legs pumped with precise expertise as she ran blindly through the streets. She didn't hear the crack of a splintering tree branch;didn't see it when it fell;and barely felt it when it slammed into the back of her head,knocking her unconscious.

Sportacus was a few feet behind her, stared in horror as Stephanie collasped to the ground. In seconds he was cradling her in his arms as he sprinted and glided over obstacles back to his airship. Without thinking he called for his ladder as he placed her over his shoulder and scaled the wrings expertly. Once in the safety of his airship he inspected her wounds. He was relieved to see merely a bump on her head. Suddenly he was presented with a new problem,getting her out of her freezing wet clothes.

He laid her on the floor and paused. Her face was pale,her lips deprived of color. He had to strip her,but he had never seen a naked women,let alone touched one. He inhaled sharply and pushed his anxieties to the side. He worked quickly, he had her dress off leaving her in her underwear. He froze,watching her soft supple chest rise and fall to her breathing,her skin prickled with goosebumps. His breathing became shallow as he worked her bra off. Her breasts exposed,large enough to fill his hand,left him breathless. As he cleared his throat uncomfortably,he removed her panties. Her flesh was pink,just like everything else about her. Gently,he lifted her into his arms and placed her in his bed,covering her with the white comforter. Sportacus gathered her sopping clothes and deposited them into his auto-washer/dryer built into the airship wall. Eager to get passed the awkward ordeal, he stepped in his bathroom,struggled out of his super suit and climbed into his shower.

Several hours went by,it was now 8:00pm,when Stephanie awoke. Her head was throbbing as she tried to get up.

"You shouldn't move,that branch hit you really hard." Said Sportacus, approaching her with some freshly made soup and some bubbly water,"I brought you some seltzer and vegetable beef soup. It should help"

Stephanie nodded as she slowly sat up,but tighten the comforter around her as she realized she was nude,"Where are my clothes?"

"They were wet,so I'm washing them. I called your uncle and told him you were with me. I have a shirt you can wear and some shorts. You should eat first,so that you don't faint in the shower."

Feeling a little shocked and disturbed,she accepted the food,catching him staring at her,his face beet red,"Are you ok?You're blushing...?"

Sportacus choked on his words as she spooned soup into her mouth,"Umm..I...I had to act fast because I was worried about you so I had to remove your clothes. I'm very sorry,I did my best to touch or look as little as possible. I'm so sorry!"

Stephanie swallowed hard,completely thrown off guard by his response. She stifled a giggle as she thought about how nervous he must have been,"You're so cute. Quit apologizing. I've always wanted you to see me naked." She winked for emphasis,causing him to blush harder.

He didn't respond,but instead walked over to his chin up bar and went to work,trying to flush the image from his mind.

Stephanie finished her soup and drunk her seltzer. Feeling brave,she climbed out of bed,her headache gone with the seltzer,and strolled over to him. His back was facing her,as she extended her index finger and ran it down his spine. He froze,filled with anxiety. She wrapped her arms around his waist,pressing her bare breasts to his back.

"I still love you," she whispered, casually caressing his chest,"Tonight,you can't hurt me...Tonight,I'm going to break you."

Sportacus felt his heart racing,his super suit grew hot and uncomfortable. He let go of the bar,and stood there paralyzed. What was she going to do? He knew he could beat her easily,but to fight his closest friend?He knew he couldn't do it,he knew he deserved it for breaking her heart. If it would make her happy,he'd let her rip the mustache off his face.

Stephanie spun him around and pinned him to the wall,her body pressed against his. She claimed his mouth with a kiss,and sucking lightly on his bottom lip. She could hear him moan,feel his wrists half-hearted struggle against her grip. She ran her tongue across his lips,prying them open. She stared him in the eye,watching his fear and lust fight inside his mind. Her tongue slid into his mouth,massaging his as she released his wrists and worked open the top of his super suit. She removed it, leaving the white top behind. She broke the kiss and removed it,leaving him topless.

"I don't think we should be doing this." Gasped Sportacus as he tried to get his clothes back.

Stephanie smiled and grabbed his arm,tossing him back onto his bed. As he scrambled to get back up,she tackled him. "I don't care what you think,this is about me. Tonight,I get what I want,and I want to take what's mine."She said, as she stripped him of his pants,leaving him in only his athletic-styled briefs. She straddle him,pinning his hands above his head and locked him in another kiss. She could feel his arousal growing under her,even though he was still saying no. She knew she was winning when she heard him moan,his mouth more willing to open,his tongue eager to dance. She rocked her hips,grinding her bare flower against his growing erection. She savored his taste;pears,apples,oranges,cherries,his mouth was an intoxicating fruit salad.

By now, Sportacus was too aroused to think,all of his blood in had disappeared into his erection. Stephanie removed her lips from his and attacked his sucked at the smooth flesh,licking and nibbling his skin. She knew she was playing with fire but she didn't care,she wanted him to see her love. To feel her love.

She let go of his hands,kissing her way down his stomach. Stephanie could feel him shiver under her touch,as she tore away his briefs. Fearlessly, she took his fully erect manhood into her mouth, sucking lightly at his head. She felt his muscles tense as she bobbed her head, ready to please. She tightened her lips around the shaft and sucked harder,bobbing faster than before. She used her hand to stroke his scrotum, making him moan aloud. She felt his hand on the back of her head as he gently started to thrust in her mouth,his erection pulsating with his need. He couldn't fight any longer, he released into her mouth, holding her head steady, letting out another moan.

"That,was amazing"

Stephanie swallowed and wiped her mouth clean,pleased with her work. It was short-lived because Sportacus had grabbed her and pinned her to the bed. As she let lose a squeal,he gripped one of her breasts;soft and warm in his hand,he move his thumb over her nipple and rubbed it.

"Is this what you wanted?To punish me?All you've done was made me feel good...Why?"

"Because I love you," she said,moaning under his touch. She didn't realize how sensitive she was and new she was now at his mercy.

Sportacus smiled,sensing the shift in power,"I love you too. Tell me,does this feel good?" He pinched her nipple,gently tugging before releasing and repeating.

"Don't do that!" She moaned again,aware that he was going to take advantage of the situation to torture her.

"Sounds like a yes. And what about this?"His Icelandic accent was thick with lust as he lowered his mouth onto the pink,soft nub of flesh. He flicked his tongue across the top,twirling his tongue as he sucked softly at her smooth skin. He placed his over her other breast,fondling it as he suckled the other.

Ugh...Oh...Yes!" She squealed again,no longer able to hide her pleasure. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her engorged pussy,forcing him to rub her clitoris.

He took her cue and began stroking it, as he sucked at her other breast. He manipulated it between his fingers,rolling it back and forth before caressing it more. He felt her squirming,writhing in pleasure. Her moans echoed throughout the airship,her voice filled with desire. He pulled back,and positioned himself between her legs.

"I wander if you're as sweet as you look." He said,staring up at her from between her thighs. She bit her finger and spread her legs wide. He smiled at her offer and guided his tongue between her wet lips. He sucked and licked her clit,lapping upwards and pinching it with his lips. Stephanie moaned,running her fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

"My hero!" She cried,arching her back.

Sportacus shoved his tongue in,twisting and turning it inside her. He enjoyed her sweet nectar,gripping her hips and shoving it in deep. She gasped,unable to control her volume,her body racked with ecstasy. He could feel her walls tighten and pulsate around his tongue,as her body spasmed.

"Sportacus!" Her final cry,before her body went slack.

He pulled back to check on her,a massive smile plastered on her face. Her hair wild,her cheeks flushed,her breathing irregularly fast as she mewed in delight," That, was the best orgasm I ever had. I've always dreamed of this, so much better than I imagined. A lot better than playing with myself,that's for sure!"

Sportacus grinned,"Then you won't mind me getting a 'better feel' of you?" He sat up,his rock hard erection ready at her waiting lips. He began to push when she interrupted.

"I'm a virgin. You have to be gentle, this is going to hurt me a lot so go slow."

Shocked by this information,he scrambled to get off her," I don't want to hurt you. I want you to feel good. I love you."

Stephanie sighed and pushed him on his back,"I love you too,but it's gotta happen sooner or later,it's the only way. You won't do it then I will. I've been waiting a long time to do this." She straddled him, and gently lowered herself onto his throbbing erection. He was large,more so than she had anticipated. As she pushed him into her,she experienced sharp pain,causing her to cringe. She whimpered as she forced him further, a look of horror on his face as well as matched pain. Her tight opening was hurting him too,they both suffered as she brought herself all the way down, her hymen fully broken. Blood trickled down his shaft as she finished breaking her and him in. Tears ran down her cheek as she slowly rocked against him.

"I don't want to do this. This is sick!I'm hurting you,I want you to stop." Sportacus spoke hoarsely, his own discomfort subsided. He was finding it harder to persuade her as her wet tight pussy swallowed him.

Stephanie didn't respond, she just rocked faster. Her pain dulled and pleasure crept upon her. She moaned as she went faster,her eyes dry and her nipples hard. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast as she rode him swiftly. Sportacus, unable to fight the beautiful sensation of her wet flower growled and squeezed her chest, his other hand groped her firm ass to help her move faster her.

"How is it?" Whispered Stephanie.

"Marry me."

She smiled,"That was a given. Do you want to take over?"

Sportacus needed no further instructions as he flipped her. All those push-ups were about to pay off as he thrust his manhood between her soaking wet walls. He rested his face in the crook of her neck, grunting with effort as he slammed into her.

"Oh God,Sportacus!" She whimpered,"Harder!"

As she dug her nails in to his back he obliged, driving himself in her harder,on the verge of a second orgasm. Their moans filled the airship,a sweet symphony of lust and love. She came first, biting his neck to keep herself from screaming in ecstasy. Her wet pulsing flower was so inviting, he couldn't resist seeding it. With three consecutive violent thrusts,he released his load. He growled in pleasure, the most satisfying workout of his life.

Sportacuse lied next to Stephanie,pulling her into a loving embrace. "That, was incredible" he murmured, burying his face in her neck. She sighed happily,"I told you I'd break you"

They stayed there, under the blanket,in each others arms,satisfied and happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown or it's characters. This a fanfic,purely fanmade.

"_Time is 9:00am,good morning,Stephanie_"

Taking note of the incredible amount of pain she was in,Stephanie rolled on her side and groped around. Nothing. She sat up abruptly,searching the room for her lover, but all she found was empty space. She did,however, find her dress,scarf, and underwear cleaned and hung on a hook next to the bathroom. Pinned to her dress was a note from Sportacus stating he had stepped out to talk to the mayor. She smiled when she read _P.S.,I'll be back to break you_ .

Tossing the note away,she walked into the bathroom and climbed in the shower. The hot water felt great on her skin as she scrubbed away her aches and pains. It was so refreshing, especially after last night's workout.

Once done,she dried off and put her dress on,ignoring her underwear and scarf,as she placed the ring back on her finger. She walked over to where she knew the food was stored. To her surprise, a breakfast of crepes,fruit and whipped creme, and sausages rose from a hole in the table,still piping hot. Realizing how hungry she was,she sat down to breakfast.

Sportacus quietly sneaked back into the airship in time to catch Stephanie cleaning the table of any excess debris as the dishes vanished into the surface. As she did so, his strong arms wrapped around her waist,lips pressed to her neck as his mustache tickled her ear. She smiled, leaning into his embraced.

His hand wandered down her dress,lifting it and groping her ass. "You're not wearing panties. You should be worried about being taken advantage of," he said, his Icelandic accent thick with lust. His finger stroked her clitoris before dipping into her. He worked it around,pumping it in and out.

She squirmed under his touch,overcome with arousal. She bent over the table,spreading her legs. She didn't care if she was sore,she only wanted him more. A gasp of surprise slipped from her lips as she felt his wet tongue entering her,twirling and twisting inside her. She gripped the edges with both hands as she stifled a moan. Before she could climax, he stopped. Hearing a slight ruffle noise, she soon felt his head pressing into her,breaking her in anew. Sure it ached,but it was a good ache. She was hungry and wanted to feel his strength.

"Fuck me" was all she said,hoping he'd get the message clear.

It was Sportacus' plan along as he began ramming her,his abdominal muscles flexing as he worked her. His pubic bone slapped against her ass, causing her to arch her back to give him more access. His hand gripped her waist firmly while the other squeezed her cheek. Every thrust grew faster and harder, making her cry out in pleasure and pain. He nibbled her ear,growling in ecstasy as her tight, wet fit pressed his rock hard erection. He suddenly stopped mid thrust, pulling out and turning her around. Her pink hair was in disarray and her cheeks were flushed with effort. Grinning mischievously,he lifted her up into his arms and lowered her engorged pussy onto his manhood, forcing her to take all of him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck,moaning his name into his ear. That was when he started rapid thrusting into her,jamming his cock deeper each time. She felt like he would rip her apart,and she loved it.

"Don't stop," she whimpered aloud, "I'm going to explode!" Stephanie dug her nails into his shoulders, her face buried into his neck. This made him ram her faster,driving it deeper, pulverizing her soaking wet and tight cunt. She lifted her head,her face full of obvious pleasure and longing, "I love you," she whispered as she took his lips, climaxing as he slammed her with full force. Sportacus could feel her tightening around him,feel her shiver as her flower spasmed in sheer delight. He took her cue and gave her a few more powerful strokes before he came,his seed spilling into her. He groaned in relief and kissed her back,holding her tight against him. Slowly,he removed himself from her and set her down. He quickly regretted it when her knees buckled.

He tucked himself away as she laid on the floor, spent and breathing rapidly. Sportacus smiled as he picked up his lover.

"How was it?"

"Amazing,"she whispered as he carried her back to the bed.

He nuzzled her neck,enchanted by everything about her, "I love you,Stephanie. Be my bride?"

"Of course!"

"Good,because I talked to your uncle. He and Bessie are arranging for the ceremony to take place next week!"

"What?" Stephanie was stunned. She knew she loved Sportacus,but could she marry so soon?She always pictured herself with him, but could she really be his blushing bride?

"What's wrong?" His eyes searched her face,worried that she was having second thoughts.

"I don't have a wedding dress," said Stephanie, as she leaned back on his bed.

Bessie and Trixie will help you get one.

Stephanie paused and thought about it. Why not?She loved him and he loved her. He could obviously provide for her,and he had healthy habits. She smiled when she thought of him holding a newborn.

"Stephanie?"

She didn't respond, but instead tackled him. She hugged him tight,nuzzling his neck as she sighed, "I love you, Sportacus. Ever since I was a child,I've loved you. I'd be happy to be your wife."

He hugged her back, stroking her pink hair. Never had he had this pleasure. To be in love,to be loved. It was amazing,he hugged her tighter.

"Sportacus, I want to invite Robbie."

"Wait? Robbie Rotten? Why"

Stephanie thought aloud, "He did remember my birthday,he gave me the scarf. Remember?"

Sportacus smiled, "You're an angel. My sweet beautiful angel. You are where I get my strength." He leaned forward and found her lips,soft and luscious like velvet cushions. He could feel the adrenaline race through his body, his yearning for her body resurfacing. He wondered if he would be pushing his luck by asking for more.

"I have to go the bathroom," was all he said as he slid from under her. As he stood,he gazed upon her; she was laying on her back now,her skirt just barely hiding her rose. Her breasts,tucked up in the bosom of the dress. He thought of the gorgeous body she was hiding. Her sweet, innocent, chocolate eyes watched his as he undressed her mentally. She knew full well what he was going to go do,she wanted more too. She spread her legs casually, as she pulled her top down to reveal supple breasts. She sucked on her finger,then brought it down to her clitoris and stroked it.

Sportacus grinned,his blue eyes full of joy as he stripped bare. He stood before her,muscles tensed in anticipation,his erection full and hard. He climbed back onto the bed,sitting on the edge and helped her onto his lap. His upright cock slid into her waiting opening,causing her to moan aloud. He leaned close to her ear,his accent thick as he whispered something in what she assumed was Icelandic. His breath hot against her ear made her shiver. Resting his hands under her thighs, he stood up, the sudden movement caused her to brace herself against him. With her back against his chest,her arms around her neck,he began thrusting into her slowly,teasing her.

"Mmm...So good," He groaned,enjoying the sensation. Stephanie mewed, each thrust was intense and significant.

Sportacus began to pick up speed, pumping into her faster than before. He heard her squeal as her flower spasmed,striking up an orgasm. He decided to make a game of it to see how many times he could quake her. He pumped harder,bringing her down with each thrust. He was thoroughly savoring pleasuring her,feeling her every climax getting stronger. He then decided he couldn't hold back anymore and placed her stomach down on his bed. As he gripped both her legs in each hand,pulling her in sort a of a wheel barrel pose,he grinned.

"What are you doing?" Asked Stephanie,suddenly nervous about the new position. The answer she got was unanticipated.

"Ég ætla að tortíma þér," was all he said. Without hesitation,he began ramming her full throttle. Stephanie gripped the sheets as she struggled to keep up. She couldn't help but to cry out in pleasure as he jack-hammered her into submission. She had change him into an animal, he was completely uncontrollable. All his muscles were at work as her screams rung throughout the ship. She gasped and squealed as she was hit by her hardest orgasm ever. Tears welled up in her eyes as she could not take the pressure,the pleasure to rich for her to cope. Sportacus felt her violent quake and the gush of her nectar ; this caused him to relieve himself on cue,giving her a few more vicious pumps before slacking to a stop. He leaned forward,brushing the hair away from her face, "Fallegur engill minn..." he whispered. However,he was completely startled when he saw her crying silently into the comforter. He quickly pulled out and scooped her into his arms.

"I'm sorry!I'm so sorry!I didn't know I was hurting you! What have I done?! I just wanted to please you! I'm so sorry Stepha-"

Stephanie had grabbed his face and brought him in for a long, loving kiss. She let go and sniffled, "I'm ok,I just exploded. I'm not hurt,I love you,my hero." She smiled and snuggled close to him. For the first time,Sportacus thought about his humanity,or rather how he was not human. It never dawned on him how he could have seriously hurt her,that she wasn't indestructible. He was a lot stronger than he lead anyone to believe,he probably could have killed her. He felt so foolish,he stiffened at the thought of accidentally murdering his only love. It made him sick to think,to have caused harm to his beautiful '_unnusti_'. He felt a soft hand on his cheek,bringing him back to reality. He looked down at her,her soft face framed by shoulder length pink hair,her sweet brown eyes full of worry.

"Please,don't cry,Sportacus," she said,stroking his face fondly, "I'm ok,you didn't hurt me. You just made me feel REALLY good."

Sportacus hadn't even noticed he had been crying,tears silently traveled down his face. He wiped them away and smiled,hiding his fears. Before he could speak,his crystal started glowing on his discarded super suit.

"Someone's in trouble! I'm sorry beauty,I'll be back as soon as I can!" He said, quickly getting dressed. She covered herself with his comforter, a little worried about him still. After he checked out his telescope, he did a hand spring into a hole in the floor of the ship,landing on his skychaser. The hole closed and he vanished.

Curiosity took over Stephanie as she adjusted her dress and walked over to his telescope. Peering through it, she realized she could see ANYWHERE in it. She was even able to peer into her own bedroom. Sitting it down,she suddenly became aware that Sportacus had desired her for a long time. He had been watching her through his telescope,he may have even seen her pleasuring herself to his photo...If he wanted her so badly,why did he reject her?Did he learn how to touch her from watching her?Had he been dreaming about it too? So many questions piled up in her head. She dressed herself fully;her scarf, bra, panties, socks and shoes all in place as she walked over to the door,she needed to think.

"Open"

As she walked around town,she ran into Stingy. Of course she didn't see him at first, as she was deep in her own thoughts.

"Hey Stephanie,congratulations!" He said, a genuine smile on his face. "Of course,I always expected MY wedding to come first,but still,congrats!"

Stephanie looked up in brief surprise. Stingy had definitely blossomed into quite the young man, although he still had that smug attitude. "You heard?"

"Of course,the Mayor had a meeting about it at town hall two hours ago. Where's the groom to be?"

"He went to rescue someone." She said,still rather distant.

"Sure will be hard to raise kids with him always on a mission. I think it's interesting that he doesn't look any older after 10years."

Stephanie blinked,it never occurred to her that his aging was,in a sense of the literal meaning,retarded. "I've never thought about it."

"Oh, well if you doesn't bother you it shouldn't matter. I'm happy for you both! I gotta get going,I need to send Pixel an email and tell him about your wedding! Seeya!" Spoke Stingy as he disappeared around a corner.

Stephanie sighed,now she had more woes. She was too deep in thought when she finally noticed she had stumbled upon Sportacus confronting Robbie in front of a group of small children. She stared on as her hero defeated the baddie,sending him fleeing. Knowing she hadn't been spotted, Stephanie followed Robbie until she knew they were alone.

"Hey Robbie!"

He froze,unsure of what to do, "Yes?"

"Why did you give me that scarf?"

Sighing in relief, he turned to face her, "Is that the thanks I get for being nice?"

Stephanie tilted her head, "Thank you. You're just almost never nice. Your last name is Rotten after all."

He nodded thoughtfully in agreement. Suddenly, he looked up in disgust, "I heard the news about you and Sportadummy getting 'married'. Yuck,why anyone would want to marry that blue elf is beyond me!"

Her face went blank, "it get's worse,you're invited to the wedding. What do you mean by 'blue elf'?"

Robbie gagged as he he struggled to fight his nauseous response to an invite, "You're marrying him and didn't even notice he's an elf?Why do you think he never ages?! Ever notice how there are no pictures of Lazytown's previous hero's? They've all been him!The number 10 represents ten generations! That Superfreak is as old as his spandex is blue!"

Stephanie gasped,suddenly feeling sick. Her world was slowly unraveling, "he's an elf...It makes sense now. Especially his unhealthy obsession with being healthy."

"Is it wrong for a guy to want to have a nap in the day time? I can't stand around and gab all day. I've got sleeping to do,hopefully those earplugs I bought finally arrived. 3 day shipping my spats!" With no other information to offer,Robbie Rotten stormed away.

Stephanie,completely unsettled headed back to the airship. She was nervous, anxious,as she climbed back up the ladder. It seemed like she was inside the ship in no time at all,finding Sportacus doing suspended, upside-down chin-ups. He dropped onto his hands and flipped onto his feet. His crystal blue eyes meeting hers, "I missed you." Was all he said as he swept her up in his arms.

She buried her face in his chest,not sure if she was ready to ask her questions.

"What's wrong? Did you get hurt?"

Stephanie swallowed and started slow, "I looked through the telescope. You can see everything,and anywhere..."

Sportacus blinked,unsure about how he felt on the topic, "It helps me find who needs me."

"You can see into my bedroom perfectly...Were you watching me all these years?"

He shuffled his feet uncomfortably, "I worried about you a lot. It gave me closure."

"You saw me masturbating. Touching myself to the picture you gave me?"

His eyes widen,blush crept into his cheeks. "Yes..."

"If you wanted me so badly,why did you reject me?" She asked, pulling away from him.

"Because I knew it was wrong. I was having trouble seeing you as an adult. I didn't want to ruin our friendship," He answered defeated.

"How old are you?" Her eyes narrowed.

"You know...You found out I'm not human. Stephanie,please don't leave me. I love you,I'm in love with you. I was going to tell you,especially after I thought I hurt you." He could feel his anxieties building up, worried of her next action.

"You're an elf...You really are. You've been here all along." Paralyzed by surprise,Stephanie stumbled backwards onto his bed. He was by her side in an instant.

"Does it really matter? I've wanted you for so many years,waiting for you to reach adulthood. I've always loved you,you are my angel, _fallegur engill minn_. You are where I get my strength," He said, stroking her pink locks.

She gazed at him,his piercing blue eyes full of fear,full of love,full of longing. She knew she would die before him,that she would age while he stayed 28 forever. She was scared,she wanted to always be there,to bear his children and raise them together.

Sportacus stood slowly and picked up some fruit to juggle. She sat up to watch him,her black&pink dress feeling a little too hot. She stripped,and climbed under his comforter and continued to watch him.

"Sportacus,I love you," she whispered.

The Icelander expertly caught all the fruit and set it down, "I love you too,my captivating bride."

"Hold me?" She whimpered, suddenly a little girl again.

He smiled warmly at her,as he freed himself of his top and climbed in next to her,pulling her into an embrace.

"I want to live forever too..." She whispered,drifting off too sleep.

"Wear my ring, and you will," He murmured, nuzzling her neck.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ég ætla að tortíma þér : I will destroy you

allegur engill minn : My beautiful angel

unnusti : Beloved


	5. Chapter5

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown or the characters,this a fanfiction purely fan made.

Stephanie had finished packing her bags. Mayor Meanswell had tried to convince her to stay until the day of the wedding,but she refused stating that Sportacus would feel safer with her living with him. Milford was hesitant but eventually gave in. By now, everyone had heard the news and had congratulated her. She even got a video email from Pixel who was going to take a few days off to visit. All was blissful in Lazytown; everyone was jublilant. Everyone, except for Robbie Rotten.

As he sat in his lair, Robbie contemplated how he could get rid of Sportacus forever. With the knowledge of pink do-gooder marrying Sportadork, he knew things would only get worse. He had to do something,but what? Then he thought about Stephanie,how she had the above-average wrapped around her finger. He knew that if she wished it,Sportacus would tie his legs to Stingy car and let him drag him through the mud.

Robbie stood up, he racked his brain with hopes of an answer. Then it hit him,he could turn her against him. He could make her hate Sportacus so much that he'd leave town with a broken heart and never come back.

Robbie clapped and threw his hands up,"disguise time!"

Stephanie walked at a steady pace back to the airship. All was good in her world; the shiny pearl ring on her finger,the sun on her skin, and the love in her heart. As she day walked, she noticed a figure in the distance. A smile graced her lips as she realized it was Sportacus. She ran up to him,dropping her suit cases as she threw her arms out for a hug. The reception she got was unexpected.

Sportacus put one hand up,"Where are you going with those bags?"

"You told me to pack so I can move in with you...?" She said,stopping in her tracks.

"Are you really that slow?I was just kidding. I bet you thought I was really going to marry you too!" He said,a mock laugh spewed from his mouth.

Stephanie stood in terror,she wasn't sure if he was serious. "You're being really mean..."

"Get used to it. Here's the real me,kid. Could you wipe that dumb look of your face,you making me sick." He said,then squinted his eyes,"oh,wait,that is your face. Look,leave me a lone. I'm getting tired of you hanging around. I need my space." With no other parting words Sportacus turned and walked away.

Stephanie dropped to her knees,reliving the past few days in her head. Was he just using her? She clutched her chest,her heart beating rapidly. It didn't make sense,how could he be so hateful. She couldn't think, her pulse echoing in her ears. She placed her face in her hands,sobbing loudly as knelt there in the street.

Trixie came running when she Stephanie crumpled on the ground shaking. She ran to her side,asking her if she was ok. When she didn't respond, Trixie called Ziggy on her cellphone and helped Stephanie up. In a matter of minutes,they had her at back at the mayor's house.

"Stephanie,my dear, why are you crying?"asked the mayor, settling her on the couch. Trixie and Ziggy expressed they didn't know what happened,that they found her like that.

"Stephanie,who did this to you?" Asked Milford,suddenly serious.

"Sportacus!" she exclaimed as she threw her self onto her uncle, sobbing harder than before. "I never want to see him again!"

Trixie and Ziggy stared on in shock. What had Sportacus done to turn the love of his life against him? Tried as they did,they couldn't get an answer. The mayor and Trixie eventually gave up and helped Stephanie with her luggage upstairs to her room. Mayor Meanswell then instructed the two teens to tell Sportacus to stay away. They grimly accepted there duty and left,the mayor conflicted by his decision.

Stephanie stayed in her room,lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Her sadness was replaced by angry,feeling foolish for throw her virginity away. She couldn't understand it,how could he be so cruel? As she lied there,she heard a knock at the front door and her uncle answering it.

"Is every thing all right? The kids told me to stay away! Is Stephanie here?"

She let lose a growl, it was Sportacus. Of course he knew she was there, he could see perfectly into her room from his telescope.

"I'm sorry,but she doesn't want to see you...Ever again. I think it's best you leave."

"But why?She's my fiancee and I demand to see her. Could you at least tell me what I did wrong?"

Stephanie rolled over,seething with anger. How dare he act as if nothing happen. 'Fiancee'?What a sick elf.

"I won't ask you again. Just go."

_'Slam' _!

Exhaling the breath she'd been holding,Stephanie sat on the edge of the bed. She was done crying,and now was trying to decipher what happened.

"Stephanie..."

She turned her head to find Sportacus standing there. He had climbed through her window, a pleading look on his face. "Get out." Was all she said.

Sportacus moved closer, his hands out to hold her," My angel,what have I done? Please,tell me. I'll do anything to make it better!"

Stephanie looked away,"You can make it better by leaving me alone,forever." She took the ring off,and threw it out the window.

"Stephanie...I'm sorry. Just remember, I love you."

Stephanie snorted,"Leave".

However,he was already gone. Feeling nauseated after the ordeal, Stephanie rushed to the restroom and emptied her stomach's contents. She sat there on the bathroom floor when her uncle tapped at the door.

"Stephanie,my dear,are you ok?"

"I'm just feeling horrible." She broke into another sob, still devastated by her ex-lover's behavior.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened,Sportacus was just here. He didn't seem to know what happened."

"He's a lying bastard!" Stephanie replied in anguish. She was then hit by another wave of nausea and promptly vomited again.

Another knock came at the front door and the mayor excused himself.

He returned shortly after," Stingy's here for visit."

Stephanie,still feeling queasy slowly stood and opened the door.

" I heard what happened" Said Stingy as the Milford gave them privacy.

She looked away,betrayal marked her face," He said such awful things. I was on my way to see him after I packed this morning. He was so cruel."

Stingy stared at her in confusion,"This morning? He was helping me all morning up till an hour ago. I had my hand stuck in my piggy bank."

"What...?" Stephanie blinked,caught off guard by this new information.

"Yeah, he came over around 9am and was helped me get it off. He was with me the whole time. He never left my side until he went to check on you."

Then it hit her,Sportacus had seemed bigger,more intimidating. Even his eyes,cold...and gray? "Robbie Rotten! He tricked me!" Said Stephanie as she pushed passed Stingy. She raced downstairs and out the door, feeling stupid for falling for such an obvious trick. She scoured the town, enlisting the gang to help. Eventually, the came to a horrid conclusion.

Sportacus had left Lazytown forever.


	6. Chapter 6

"Does anyone know where he went?" Stephanie yelled,her rationality becoming evanescent. She gazed upon them,but everyone had the same answer.

"No one does," A familiar voice called out.

Whirling around,her dress fanning with her movement, Stephanie came face to face with a thrilled Robbie Rotten.

"You sick bastard! Tell me where he went!" She growled, closing in on him.

Robbie was startled, he tried moving backwards but she had him by the ear before he could get away. "Why should I tell you where Sportajerk is now that he's finally-"

Stephanie rammed her fist into his stomach,"Talk or else I'll give you a permanent disguise!"

Robbie doubled over in pain,crumpling to the ground. "You,hit me?" He choked,holding his gut.

Stephanie delivered a swift kick to his back,"Talk!"

"Alright! He went back to Iceland. I think he stopped in a town south of here to get supplies. Please, just let me go"

She hoisted him up,"No,you're coming with me."

Sportacus had loaded his airship with everything he needed to make the journey with. He had anchored on the outskirts of CloudyCity and had planned to leave in the morning. It was in the late afternoon now, four hours since his fight with his beloved. He sat on the bed they had loved each other in,holding the ring he gave her. What is eternity worth without your heart? He had no strength to live, no one to come home to. Tomorrow, he would return to Iceland.

Stephanie dragged Robbie through the streets of CloudyCity. She had asked around and found several people who had seen Sportacus. Satisfied with knowing he was in the town somewhere,she released the villain. He wasted no time fleeing. As the night grew dark, Stephanie searched the skies for the airship. It was not long before spotted it just outside of the city. As she raced toward it, she lost track of where she was and noticed that there were no more street lights.

"Hey little angel,did you lose your way from heaven?" A male's voice came from behind her, his speech slurred. He touched her shoulder, but dodge backwards when she swung her fist.

"More like hell kitten, Chase. I like a girl with some life in her" Another voice, another male.

Stephanie became acutely aware that she was surrounded. Keeping her breathing steady, she tried to asset the situation. There was at least five men.

"Come on little angel,how about spending some time with old Chase,I promise I won't bite...Much"

A roar of laughter went out as one of the men grabbed Stephanie from behind, locking her arms in his above her head.

"She smells like peaches!" Chuckled her captor.

Stephanie struggled but was slapped by one of the men,"We won't hurt you if you don't move" he said,as the leader Chase got in close.

"I wonder if she tastes like them" Said Chase, gripping the top of her dress. He smelled distinctly of alcohol as he pressed his body against her's. She couldn't see,but she could feel his hands groping.

"No." was all she whispered as he gripped her dress with both hands. In one swift move he tore it down the middle, leaving her underwear exposed. Stephanie began thrashing again, but received another blow. This time by Chase. He growled as he clutched her breast roughly," Listen bitch,no more fighting or your family will find you dead in a ditch."

A sickening thump noise echoed through the streets. Stephanie could see what was happening,but the men were frantic. All around her, she could hear bodies crashing to the ground,yelps and cries sounded out before she was surrounded by silence.

"I heard someone was in trouble."

Stephanie there in shock as two strong arms scooped her up, a familiar earthy-musky scent filled her noise. She buried her face in his chest,his heart beat rapid from fighting. As he carried her, she started crying. Even after how she treated him,he still came to save her. He truly was a hero.

"Skychaser!"

Sitting on his bed again, Stephanie kept her gave fixed on the floor. A large purple bruise graced her face, her dress torn. Sportacus piloted the airship back towards Lazytown, he didn't say a word to her.

"I'm sorry" she started, her voice hoarse from crying,"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that Robbie had turned me against you. Sportacus, I love you. I know you won't forgive me,I just want you to know that I'm sorry." Tears rolled down her cheek as she held the comforter tighter. She was feeling sick again, having only eaten one apple since she last vomited. She rushed to the bathroom and lost the apple.

Sportacus had stopped the airship and gotten up to check on her, finding her on the floor with her face in the toilet,heaving up sportscandy and bile.

"Stephanie" He whispered,his heart aching when she pulled her face up. The left side was completely covered by the bruise, her eyes and nose were red. She was bawling,tears flowing freely as she sat there in her ruined dress. "Would you like to get cleaned up?" It was all he could think of. She nodded, and stood up,sniffling.

Sportacus pushed some buttons in mirror, causing the shower to vanish into the wall and a bathtub to appear in it's place. He ran her a bath, pouring jasmine oil into it. He retrieved a toothbrush for her as well as toothpaste and a towel. "I'll give you some privacy." Then he left the room.

Stephanie flushed the toilet as she removed the remains of her dress and climbed into the tub. The smell of jasmine filling her nose and relaxing her muscles. She soaked for a while,briefly dozing off before she washed and got out. She picked her toothbrush, grateful to scrub the putrid taste from her mouth. When she was done, she wrapped herself in the towel, grabbed a hairbrush and stepped out. Seeing Sportacus in the pilot seat again, she sat on his bed.

"How do you feel?" He asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the sky.

"Better..."

"I forgive you." Was all he said before drifting back into silence.

Stephanie took the brush to her hair. She was feeling a little uneasy still. He forgave her, but did he still want her. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she realized her life may have been ruined. Suddenly, the airship stopped again. She looked up to find Sportacus right in front of her. He sat down next to her and placed her in his lap. He held her tightly," I love you my angel. I'd gladly kill a thousand men for you."

"I love you too...You killed those guys?" she asked, stunned by his statement.

"It doesn't matter. Please, take the ring back." He said, holding it up. She held her hand out as he slipped it back on. "Did you mean it when you said you wanted to be with me forever?"

Stephanie smiled,but winced in pain at her aching jaw," Of course"

He claimed her lips,soft and supple, the smell of jasmine on her skin. He broke the kiss to speak,"There are no elven women. We marry humans,giving them the pearl of eternity. I received the ring from my mother when she died,now I'm giving it to you. As long as you wear my ring, you will be with me forever."

"But you gave it to me on my birthday..."

"I had always planned to make you my wife. I just didn't think you were fully ready."

"Sporta-" he was upon her before she could finish. His tongue wrestled hers,his hand pulling the towel away. He gently cupped her breast,rolling her nipple between his thumb and finger as he sucked her bottom lip. She gasped when he pulled back to lick her nipple. His tongue teased her,as his hand found her warmth, stroking her clit. He switched breasts, shoving one finger in her pussy, thrusting it in and out. As she moaned aloud,he stuck a second finger in, thrusting a little faster. It wasn't long before she climaxed,her body shivering esctasy.

Sportacus stood up,stripping himself of his supersuit. He mounted her, thrusting into her before pumping gently. Stephanie wrapped her arms around him,pulling him in close.

"Never leave me again" He stated,growling as he plowed into her forcefully.

She squealed, the unexpected pleasure overwhelmed her. When she didn't respond fast enough, he did it again. This time he did it harder," Never leave!"

She dug her nails into his shoulders,"I promise!I'll never leave again!" moaned as he started pumping softer but faster. He rested his chin on the groove of her neck,his lips pressed to her ear"That's my angel" he whispered,feeling her grow wetter with each pump. She arched her back,rocking her hips with his tempo,eager to please her lover. Their bodies conducted a complicated dance,their moans mingled as they moved in harmony.

Stephanie was in a state of sheer intoxicated bliss,as she made rhythmic love to her hero. She licked his cheek,"Sportacus," she moaned,causing him increased excited him. "Sportacus!" She moaned louder, her pleasure increasing in volume. He pumped faster,her tight wet walls inviting to his manhood.

"Sportacus!" She was on the edge, a powerful climax hidden away. She tighten,ready to give as he rammed her full throttle. She couldn't hold back anymore, a violent orgasm racking her body," SPORTACUS!" She cried with passion,her body quaking under his might. Breathing heavily in her ear, he growled as he felt her pulsate around him, massaging and begging for him to unleash his desire. He gasped as he stroked her hard,cumming with satisfaction.

His clear blue eyes met hers,"I love you," he whispered,locking her in an affectionate kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They stayed like this,as though time had stopped.

Sportacus broke the kiss,laying next to her he pulled her into his arms. "Fallegur engill minn...Please,never leave again..."

Stephanie smiled and snuggled close," I already said I wouldn't. I promise I won't leave you. I could never leave my above-average hero"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown or its characters. This is a fanfic, purely fan made.

Sportacus awoke startled to the sound of gagging. Sitting up abruptly, his eyes searched the still dark airship for the source of the noise. With a sudden awareness of his surroundings, he groped around blindly only to realize that his fiancée was missing.

"Time!"

"_5:25am_"

Sportacus frowned, his ears tingled upon hearing the gagging noise again. His eyes fell on the soft glow emitted from the crack of the bathroom compartment-door. "Stephanie?" He murmured as he rose swiftly, doing an aerial spin over the bed and landing neatly in front of the door. He pulled it open to find Stephanie slumped over the toilet, spewing out a foamy mixture of saliva and stomach acid. He dropped to his knees and threw his arms around her. Her pale face snapped up in surprise, cheeks flushed with a greenish tint with the exception of the purple welt gracing the left side beneath a slightly swollen eye.

"Oh Stephanie! You caught ill looking for me last night! I'm so sorry, I'll call the doctor's office as soon as they open," said Sportacus, worry betraying his Icelandic accent, "I'm no hero, I can't even protect my only love. Your angelic face, battered by those filthy _drunks_!"

Stephanie tried to smile, but the sharp searing pain made her grimace instead. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she plunged her face back into the porcelain bowl. Sportacus held her tight as she dry-heaved up her stomach lining. His strong hand stroked her silky hot-pink hair, trying desperately to soothe her.

"I think I'm done," whispered Stephanie, her voice hoarse from the ordeal. Sportacus helped her to stand, his arm tucked firmly around her waist as he escorted her out of the bathroom. He laid her down on the bed, taking care not to hurt her. It seemed as if the moment her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. The above-average hero wasted no time leaving a message on the clinic's phone. His worry was consuming, he his fears growing steadily with each passing moment.

While waiting for a call back, Sportacus began his training regiment. It was not long before the phone rung , causing him to cartwheel into action. As expected, it was the clinic.

"Hello, Sportacus! This is Dr. Getwell, I'm Calling about a Ms. Stephanie Meanswell?"

"Yes, sir," started Sportacus, unsure how to proceed, "I caught her vomiting up everything but her soul…. I'm worried doctor"

"Wait-what?! The above-average hero, worried? Now I have got to see this! Drop the ladder, I'll be up in 5 minutes."

Sportacus grinned, "Thank you doctor!" Clicking the phone off, he was finally able to catch his breath, "Ladder". In a few brisk strides, he was beside the bed. He gazed down at Stephanie, her sleeping form so peaceful. Her soft lips form a slight smile as her chest rose and fell rhythmically to beat of his loving heart. Never had he thought in all his years of life could he find such a treasure, something he would covet with his very soul until his last flame of life flickered out. Her beauty, so majestic, had its grip on him from the moment when he first laid eyes on her. His angel of mercy had awaken a part of him he never knew existed; for once, sports was not the highlight of his day. No, it was her smile, her eyes, her voice, her grace, and her love. She had transformed him from a boy to a man and he had never felt so alive. He wanted her, all of her, forever.

Sportacus was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed when the door open. He didn't even hear the medical bag being sat down or the doctor standing next to him.

"My, my," started an older Pilipino male, startling the sports elf, "she's stunning isn't she? And in your bed! Ha! And here we all thought you'd retain your child like innocence! Whoah, that's a nasty bruise!"

Sportacus frowned, "I'm no hero…. The bruise is there because of my incompetence, I could even save my only love."

"Well, she's still alive, so I'd say mission accomplished. Well, time to wake her up."

Reaching down, Sportacus stroked her soft hair, "My angel, it's time to wake up," he cooed, "The doctor's here love."

Stephanie stirred, her eyes opened lazily as she slowly rose to a sitting position. She stared up, her right eye wide with alertness while her left was nearly swollen shut, "Hi…"

Dr. Getwell wasted no time with formalities as he went to work examining her. He check her vision, her pupils for dilation, her hearing, her jaw functions, and even examined her scalp for any trauma. He checked her reflexes and much to Sportacus' discomfort, her breasts for and abnormalities. After he checked her blood pressure and breathing, he removed his stethoscope happily, "Good news, you cheek is just bruised, no fractures. Everything checks out, no concussion, I just need a urine sample and I'll have the results in an hour," he said as he pulled a small container from his medical bag, "Do you mind?"

Stephanie accepted the cup and stepped into the restroom, leaving the two men amongst their selves.

"Only the best for the above-average hero, right?"

Sportacus locked eyes on the doctor, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak poorly of her."

Dr. Getwell merely chuckled at his standoffish reaction, "I didn't mean to offend. I was merely making an observation; you're very lucky."

Before more could be said, Stephanie returned with an half full cup of a clear liquid with a yellowish tinge. She grinned shyly at the doctor, the bruise twitched with effort. Dr. Getwell accepted it and made his way to the airship door.

"I'll analyze the sample immediately and have the results in a few hours." With out any other words, the doctor exited ship.

Now alone again, the above-average hero took his love into his arms, caressing her hair fondly. As she relaxed in his embrace, Sportacus nuzzled his nose in her silky locks.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Stephanie, her heart racing from the overwhelming adrenalin.

Sportacus sighed contently, "How much I love you."

However, before a response could come, the crystal on Sportacus' super suit lit up in a slow strobe. As a frustrated grunt escaped his lips, his blue clear eyes gazed down at her.

"I'm sorry, my angel. Someone's in trouble," stated the elf, "I have to go."

Stephanie waved her hand nonchalantly, "Go, be a hero."

Sportacus grinned as he checked the telescope. Once he had his target, he disappeared through the hole in the floor, landing squarely on the sky chaser. Stephanie watch him until he vanished from sight, then called for the door and ladder. As she climbed down wrung by wrung, she noticed a fleeting purple figure. Curiosity had his grip on the pink hair youth as she dropped last few wrings, landing squarely on the ground.

With great stealth, she followed tall man, his spats squeaking slightly with each step. Stephanie knew it was Robbie, but she wanted to know where he was going. Naivety was all consuming as she sprinted after him, how ever when she finally caught up to where she had last seen Robbie, he was no where to be seen.

"Robbie?" She called, unsure of where she was. Stephanie knew she was at the outskirts of town, but what lied past this way was a mystery: A delectable mystery. As she walked further into the forest, she could hear wood splintering near by, "Robbie?"

'_SMACK!_'

Once Sportacus helped the mayor back on the ground after his ordeal of being stuck on the roof, he made his way back to his airship, sprinting and flipping the whole was there. When his airship was in view, he called for the Skychaser.

"My angel, I'm home!" he bellowed, eager to see her sweet brown eyes. However, the only answer that came in return was dead silence and the beep of his answering machine. Doing a one arm front-flip, Sportacus landed at his control panel. He played the message.

"You have one missed call. Missed call:" "Hello! Sportacus, Stephanie, this is Dr. Getwell! I have great news, Ms. Stephanie is very healthy and I examined her sample myself; guess what, she tested positive for….BABIES! Haha, did I scare you two? Sorry, a little medical humor. But yes, Ms. Stephanie Meanswell, is pregnant. Congratulations, come in soon so we can found out how far along she is. Also, she should still take prenatal vitamins, just incase." "Message ended, no new messages."

At this point, Sportacus was searching all over the airship for his love. When he didn't find her, he picked up his all seeing super-scope. What he saw, was horrific; Stephanie was in shackles, chained up in a dark room save for one, lone, dim light.

"What is this?! My crystal?" Sportacus was confused, his crystal didn't flare at all, why? However, before he could inspect it, it began red strobe. Remembering Stephanie was wearing the pearl, he let his crystal pull him to her.

"Door!"

The door gave way to the sky and Sportacus threw himself out. As he plummeted down to earth, so many thoughts battled and wage war in his mind and heart.

The mother of his child was in danger.

Now consumed with fury, Sportacus let himself go and lost his human side. He did a spin, landing on his feet and cracking the pavement beneath him. Any other time, he would have taken care to land more inconspicuously. However, any other time his crystals would not be flashing a flaming red. Wasting no time on formalities, he broke into a full sprint, his elven blood burning through his veins as he sprinted with velocity that only be compared to a wild stallion. As he broke into the forest, he followed the tugging sensation of the pearl in the direction of mortal danger. He punched the nearest tree, splintering a devastating hole and blowing the remainder through the other side when he realized where he was.

"Robbie Rotten," an inhuman growl emitted from his throat, his eyes shining pure blue, the white lost in the ocean of rage that was his mind. With no time to lose, Sportacus raced through the forest of trees, coming to a large boulder that he dead lifted with no effort and chucked clear across the horizon. There, in the ground, was a hole.

Pain, so much pain.

Stephanie's eyes flickered open, the bruise on her cheek now a dark blue welt, and gripped the back of her head. Feeling something sticky, she drew back her hand to find she was bleeding.

"What…?"

"So you're awake"

Stephanie tried to move, only to find herself chained to the floor. She looked around desperately, noting the surrounding darkness aside from the lone, wobbly incandescent light bulb, suspended from the ceiling.

Robbie closed the distance, he was now face to face with his captive. He smirked, eyeing the bruise and began to circle her, "So much for hired thugs, you're not supposed to be alive, you know. But I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

"You…..Robbie…You hired those guys in Cloudycity…..To kill me?"

The villain snorted, "Don't act so hurt, I'm the bad guy, remember? You are so gullible"

Stephanie shivered, the severity of the situation sinking in. Flight-or-fight mode now in effect, struggled against the chains with no avail.

"Oh poor little flamingo," chuckled Robbie, standing directly behind her "Can't get out?"

Stephanie snarled as she felt him caress her lower back, "What do you want Rotten?"

"I want to destroy Sportacus, I want to take away everything from him, I want to break him," gripped her hips firmly, her dress rising slightly from the action, "I want to rob him of a beautiful opportunity. You see, I figured it out," his hand dropped just beneath her skirt, stroking the smooth skin of her firm cheek, fingers inching beneath the line of her panties. Stephanie froze, her blood running cold.

She choked, "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't figured it out? Sporta-doof is too much of a gentleman to take your virginity before your wedding. What better way to devastate and repulse him than to take it first?"

Darkness; cold, ominous, unforgiving darkness. Nothing but the steady, angry, red glow of the crystal to light the way, Sportacus raced through the pitch black catacombs beneath Lazytown. His heart beating, pounding a symphony of fear in his ears. The pearl calling out to him, begging him to retrieve it from harm. Every second was painful, a searing pain shooting through his spine as the ring screamed for him. What was happening to her?

Anger had it's grip on his heart as he searched restlessly in the dark. It was when he saw a soft glow emitting beneath the crack of a door did he slow to a halt. Throwing the door open wide, he was distraught and filled with distained at his discovery. The room contained a series of computer monitors, all focused on a scene that tore his heart in two. Robbie Rotten was tearing the dress off a sobbing Stephanie. Wasting no time, he sprinted out of the surveillance room.

Stephanie fought desperately but it was of no use. Tears flowing freely, she pleaded with her captor. Robbie, on the other hand, found this new type of evil to be delicious. Shredding her dress into pieces with a small switch blade, he took his time tormenting her until she was down to her underwear.

"Scream all you want, but he won't find you in time. And when he gets here," started the purple baddie, pulling a gun out of his vest, "Well, let's just say I'm an awesome shot in the dark."

"No….What the hell is wrong with you?!" Stephanie wailed helplessly, the gravity of the situation not lost on her.

Robbie closed the distance, pressing his body against hers as he used his other hand to slice open her bra and panties, "I just want what Sporta-jerk will never have". He then discarded the blade, pinching her nipple none too gently, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Sportacus," she sobbed, letting her head drop in complete despair.

"Ugh," choked Robbie, his posture suddenly straight, his hands raised to his neck. In the dim light, Stephanie could not see what his new trick was, what the red glow behind him meant. It wasn't until he went flying did she realize that there was no trick. His plan was going array.

"I heard someone was in trouble," called a voice, his Icelandic accent saturated in rage.

Robbie hit the wall next to Stephanie with a sickening thud, his silhouette went slack against the wall as he struggled to speak, "Sporta-dunce, you found us….How?"

"I wouldn't be a super hero if I couldn't rescue my own fiancée"

Stepping into the light, his form was a breath of fresh air to his beloved. His blue eyes had completely consumed the white around it, his nostrils flared with an unsatisfied fury, his muscles tensed for a one-sided fight. It wasn't until Stephanie heard the click of a magazine clip snapping into place did she remember her dire situation, "He's got a g-"

Sportacus was already out of sight, the sound of gun fire and metal shattering was all that could be heard in the dimly lit room. No matter how hard she strained to see, Stephanie could still not see through the darkness. Fear gripped her when she heard another thud, inspiring her to struggle anew.

"Relax, I'll get you free," Sportacus stepped back into the light, his eyes once again shown his more human side as he gazed at her affectionately. He took the metal cuff in his hand, "Did he hurt you?"

Stephanie smiled, " I'm ok, my hero. I don't know where the keys are…"

With a smirk on his face, he looped a finger into cuff that held her wrist, and tugged upwards, ripping it open like a silk ribbon. Stephanie gasped in surprise while he ripped open the rest, "I am the only key you will ever need."

Carrying his beloved through the forest on the outskirts of Lazytown, Sportacus kept his pace steady and even. Stephanie, who now wore his white shirt with him wearing only his vest, had her face buried deep into his chest. His rhythmic heart beat relaxed her, allowing her to drift to sleep.

Sportacus smiled, holding her tight to his body as they entered Lazytown. No one knew of the ordeal they had just experienced, why the concrete beneath the airship was caved in or what happened to Robbie Rotten. It didn't matter, everyone was happy and that's all that was important.

Summoning the Skychaser and adjusting Stephanie into a safer position, Sportacus flew back up into the airship. He carried her gently to the bed and laid her down, careful not to disturb her. He then climbed in next to her, resting on his side and pulling her close. Stroking her soft, pink hair, he was finally able to breath. "I love you," he cooed, stirring her from her slumber.

Her chocolate brown eyes gazed up at him, the welt on her cheek fading fast. Her soft hand cupped his cheek, her thumb caressed his mustache affectionately as she drew him close. Her lips, like velvet, stole his breath away. She pulled back, a smile on her lips, " I love you too."

Sportacus grinned wide, but bit his lip as a thought dawned on him. "I have something to tell you," he said, speaking slow.

Stephanie searched his face, understanding that his secret was eating him alive, "What is it?"

Sportacus inhaled sharply, "You're pregnant"

Stephanie's jaw drop, "What?! But I turned 18 three days ago!"

Sportacus grinned sheepishly, "I know."


End file.
